Icecloud and Lionblaze kits: Gone missing!
by warriorcrazy
Summary: When Icecloud and Lionblaze have there kits and Sweetkit goes missing, does Sweetkit or Icecloud live? First story please R&R! Read and Review Rated K just in case! :


I was in the nursery, purring deeply at my kits. Lionblaze and mine. Cinderheart was heart-broken, when Lionblaze chose ME over her. I couldn't help feeling rather proud of myself, winning Lionblaze's affection. "I win" I thought with great innocence. "What should we name them?" Lionblaze asked softly. "The pure-white she-cat shall be Flakekit. And the one of the gingers should be Sweetkit." "I agree. The other white one should be, Snowkit and the other ginger, Gingerkit." "I love it. You should go tell Firestar." I meowed to him as I licked his ear. Lionblaze licked my cheek and walked away. Oddly enough, Cinderheart had her kits a quarter-moon earlier, and strangely enough they were Foxleap's. They were three, they were named, Redkit, Russetkit and Rosekit. I suddenly burst laughing. Cinderheart glanced at me with a puzzled expression. I flicked my tail where, Poppyfrost was glaring at Cherrykit for leaping into the Warrior's den while playing hide in seek, with Molekit and Russetkit. "Cherrykit, have you apologized to Cloudtail? I haven't heard you say, 'I'm sorry'." "I'm sorry Cloudtail." Cherrykit's voice was small and scared. Poppyfrost gave Cherrykit a lick between the ears and carried her by the scruff into nursery. "Russetkit!" Cinderheart's angry voice was right next to Icecloud as she scolded her daughter. "What did you think you were doing?" "I-I'm sorry mommy. Molekit said, that all the warrior's were on patrol, so I thought it was ok to go in." Russetkit mewed her voice small and scared, alike to Cherrykit's. "I just wanted to know why, stop shivering, Russetkit. And, last time I checked Molekit isn't Deputy or Leader." Cinderheart mewed licking Russetkit's fur. "Thank you mommy." Russetkit meowed pushing her small body into Cinderheart's fur.

"Look, Icecloud! Gingerkit and Flakekit have opened there eyes!" Poppyfrost's mew woke me awake. I stretched. "Icecloud, can we go into the clearing? Please?" Gingerkit asked. "Of course." I purred. "But let Cherrykit show you around." I add more sternly. "Ok." Gingerkit's blue eyes shone. "So much like me." I thought to myself. "Cherrykit, would you mind showing Gingerkit and Flakekit around the camp?" I asked. Cherrykit tail shot up. "Of course!" "Gingerkit, Flakekit come on let me show you the apprentices den!" Cherrykit called. Gingerkit nudged Flakekit forward. Just as Gingerkit and Flakekit left the nursery, Snowkit and Sweetkit waked up. "Can we go with them?" Sweetkit asked. Her amber eyes were bright and pleading. "So much like her father." I thought to myself. "Of course!" She purred. I picked up Snowkit by the scruff and walked out of the nursery. "Cherrykit, can you show Snowkit and Sweetkit, too?" I call. "Of course!" Cherrykit called back. "Snowkit, Sweetkit! Over here!" Flakekit yowled. As my 2 kits scrambled on unsteady paws to Cherrykit, I sigh. Lionblaze appeared next me and meowed, "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'll just miss them when they become apprentices." I confessed to him. Lionblaze purred with amusement. "Icecloud, that's a long a while from now!" I butted her mate in the shoulder playfully. "I got to go on patrol on Icecloud, share a vole later?" Lionblaze asks licking me behind the ear. I nod returning the lick and pad into the nursery. "Icecloud! Icecloud!" My head whips around and I race toward Foxleap. "Where's Sweetkit?" I shriek at him. "I have no idea! Cherrykit said she couldn't find her and then Gingerkit said Spiderleg said Sweetkit could go outside the camp with him! H-he's gone crazy! And now we have no idea where she went! I'm so sorry Icecloud!" Foxleap explains. I run straight to Firestar's den. "Firestar!" I yowl. He scrambles to his paws, his eyes wide with worry. "What's the matter?" "It's Sweetkit." I explain to him what Foxleap told me and he runs into the warrior's den calling, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Sorreltail. He explains to them what I told him and all four warriors nod. "I'm coming with them. Foxleap!" I call to him as he turns around races over to me. "Watch my kits." I order him, and soon the 5 of us are out of camp. "Shh! I hear her and I Spiderleg!" Sorreltail hisses. "Where are we going?" "The lake. I can teach you how to swim." I can hear my daughter's paw steps eagerly follow him and says, "Can you teach battle training?" I can hear his reply. "Of course little one, I'll show an advanced move." He purred at her. "What are we going do?" I whisper to Cloudtail. Cloudtail looks at me and whispers, "You should go get her and the rest of us will ambush Spiderleg." I nod and walkout and say, "Sweetkit? What are you doing with him?" Before my daughter can answer, Spiderleg turns around running and grabs my scruff and pulls me toward the lake. I try to get out of his grasp, but he growls, "You make one move Icecloud and I kill Sweetkit." I gasp. "You wouldn't!" I snarl at him. Before he can say a thing a flash of dark tabby fur makes me go weak with relief. Then I hear my mate's voice, as he rushes to help to me. I can't tell who grabbed Spiderleg. He made me loose to much blood and with that I black out. I can still hear though, as Lionblaze gaps with horror. Spiderleg is snarling like all of Lionclan. Sweetkit is whimpering with terror in her eyes, I can tell, while Sorreltail and Sandstorm try to comfort her. Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Lionblaze AND Dustpelt, are trying to hold Spiderleg down. I can hear there snarls. Especially, Lionblaze's and Dustpelt's. He's my father, I know, but I didn't except he'd put his life on the line for me. That's his own son! My mother must be freaking out, to think that her 1st litter is doing something bad. Her own son! My own brother's trying to kill me! Finally, I let my hearing go as I give way to dizzying blackness.

Lionblaze's POV

Thornclaw, Dustpelt and I are on patrol, patrolling the Riverclan border. Suddenly, Dustpelt stiffens. Thornclaw looks at him and grumbles, "What's the matter Dustpelt?" I smell the air just for give measure. I smell blood. I look immediately look to the lake. "Thornclaw, Dustpelt, look!" I whisper. It takes me minute to see who they are. I gasp. My mate, Icecloud is being pulled by Spiderleg and he's almost reach the lake. I look at Thornclaw and Dustpelt and in a silent agreement we race down to the lake. My mate suddenly flops down. She bleeding, hard. I gasp with horror. Snarling, I leap on Spiderleg. Thornclaw, Dustpelt and Cloudtail are next to me, but I all I can focus is on Spiderleg. "Stupid, worthless, excuse of cat!" I snarl, and Cloudtail echoes it. Spiderleg finally, gives up, flopping down. Cloudtail and Thornclaw carry him to the camp. I don't follow. Dustpelt's gaping with disgust and horror at the sight. I grab her scruff gently, Dustpelt follows immediately. As I get into camp, Jayfeather runs out, a bundle of herbs in his jaws. "Save her!" I growl at him. He doesn't answer, but his eyes were round with anxiety, and finally he gets up. "Well, is she ok?" I ask. He looks at me, and for like, the billionth time, I can't believe he's blind. "It's like Squirrelflight's wound." He mews. "Just make sure she lives." I say to him before padding to our kits. Ferncloud's trying to comfort them, all at once and when she sees me, she breathes a sigh of relief. "Help me!" She begs. I lick each one in turn and when they realize who I am, they all bundle in to my chest, crying. I quiet each one of them, the best I could. After all, I was a tom. "Let all cats that can gather there own prey, gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" I heard Firestar's yowl and walked into the clearing. "As you know, Sweetkit went missing this morning. Spiderleg took her, and if wasn't for her mother, Sweetkit would be dead." He paused, and took a breath. "When Icecloud caught Spiderleg, he tried to kill her since she saw so much." He paused again, "Spiderleg, do you say anything in your defense?" Firestar asked. "Defend myself to a kittypet? This whole clan is made of kittypets, rouges, half-clan cats, and traitors. Why should I defend myself?" Spiderleg growled. Cloudtail sprang to his paws along with Millie, her kits, Daisy and her kits, Leafpool, and myself. We were yowling protests. "SILENCE!" Firestar screeched. We all quieted down at once. "Spiderleg from now you will be exiled." He yowled. Spiderleg left head high. _Thank Starclan, he's gone!_

Sweetkit's POV

I was watching Cherrykit show us the Warrior's den, Apprentice's den, and blah den, blah, blah den, and blah, blah, blah den. "Sweetkit!" I heard voice call my name. Spiderleg was looking down at me and said if I wanted to go see the territory. I eagerly followed, running side by side. He told me not tell another cat what was about to happen. I nodded, suddenly serious. "The lake! Are you teaching me to swim?" I ask suddenly excited. He says, "Of course little one." "Will you teach me battle training next?" I ask. "Of course, I'll teach you in advanced move." He purrs. Then I hear mother's voice. "Sweetkit, what are you doing with him?" Before I can I say anything, Spiderleg, turns around, snarling and grabs my mother's scruff. I'm frozen with terror, I can hear him growl, "Make one move and I kill Sweetkit." Next thing I know, Icecloud flops down. "M-mother! Mother! Mother!" I call silently. I'm trembling, and I know Sorreltail and Sandstorm are trying to comfort me. I bundle into both of them and Sandstorm grabs my scruff, and she brings me to Ferncloud. When I get there, Foxleap gasps with relief, and brings me to Ferncloud. My littermates and I call out questions, a bunch. Daisy's trying to help too, but, Cinderheart asks her to help with the kits. Someone was trying to comfort me, and I look up, to see Lionblaze, my father! I run into his chest crying. My littermates follow quickly. Soon Lionblaze leaves. I'm sure it's because of a Clan meeting. Turns out, Spiderleg is exiled and my littermates and I are safe.

Icecloud's POV

I wake up in Jayfeather's den a few hours later. I try to move. I whimper because it hurts so much. "Your awake!" Jayfeather meowed in surprise. He rushes over to me and sees if I have a fever or something. "How's my kits?" I ask my voice weak. "They're fine. Spiderleg was exiled. Do you want me to tell the clan you're awake?" Jayfeather asks. I nod, too weak to say anything. I can hear my mate's relived voice as he rushes into the den. "Icecloud your alive!" He exclaims running to me. He starts purring, and licking my fur. I manage to speak. "How are kits?" "They're fine, Sweetkit is scared out of her mind, not even moving from the nursery. So are others." "Is Cinderheart feeding them?" "No, Poppyfrost is." "Can you bring them to me?" I ask. Lionblaze nods and rushes out of the den. The first kit I see, is Snowkit. Then I see the others. I manage a soft purr. Sweetkit comes running forward, first and meows, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mommy! Spiderleg says it was ok if I went with him, and-and, I'm so sorry mommy!" She looks at me her eyes pleading. "It's alright. You didn't know Spiderleg was trying to kill you." I meow giving Sweetkit a lick. Gingerkit and Snowkit come forward next purring. Flakekit purrs touching noses with me and I smile. My eyes start to close. "She's going to sleep, daddy. Should we leave now?" Gingerkit asked. I can hear Lionblaze nod and walk out of the den the kits at his heels. _I risked my life for my kits. This is what it's like to be a Queen._


End file.
